


Learning Hindi

by choicesfanaf



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicesfanaf/pseuds/choicesfanaf
Summary: Damien learns Hindi from his girlfriend, Aisha during the lockdown.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 2





	Learning Hindi

  * Damien found Hindi to be an enchanting language.



  * His vocabulary was limited to Namaste, but he desired to learn the language since a particularly long time.



  * He did not receive time to learn Hindi due to his busy schedule.



  * All of this changed when lock down began. So, he had a great deal of time on his hands.



  * Damien decided to ask Aisha, his girlfriend to help him.



  * He was confident that Aisha was the perfect person to ask for help as she was fluent in Hindi, which Damien could comprehend from the video calls she used to have with her family.



  * He knew about the various types of apps which would help him to learn a new language. Nonetheless, he wanted Aisha to help him since he felt comfortable learning from a human being rather than from a machine.



  * Aisha started by teaching him to write Hindi alphabets.



  * After letting Damien practice for a week, she taught him to write basic words as well as to pronounce them.



  * For their weekly movie nights, Aisha chose her favourite Bollywood movies to watch with him, and put the subtitles on so that Damien could understand the dialogues.



  * After a while, Damien commenced writing simple sentences, and slowly moved on to intricate sentences.



  * Aisha decided to converse with him in Hindi so that he could understand how to apply the sentences he practised in real life and he could learn th correct pronunciation of certain difficult words.



  * She wanted Damien to speak in Hindi with her parents for more practice, but he talked her out of it as he felt reasonably nervous around them, which he did not want to admit in front of Aisha.



  * She saw Damien improving day by day.



  * One day, Aisha decided to surprise him by cooking his favourite meal and they watched his favourite Bollywood movie, Zindagi Na Milegi Dobara, without switching the subtitles on.



  * Amazingly, he understood nearly all the dialogues and could translate them fairly well.



  * Damien had decided to propose to Aisha since the beginning of their relationship.



  * He decided to do so on her birthday.



  * He made the proposal extra special by watching the film 'Mujhse Shaadi Karogi?' and singing the title track of the movie.



  * She happily accepted his proposal and sealed it with a kiss.




End file.
